


The Aftermath

by Imthebumblebeebitch



Series: Unfinished and Abandoned Fics [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthebumblebeebitch/pseuds/Imthebumblebeebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six friends are separated, and they are no longer able to communicate. </p><p>These are their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael's Anger

 Michael was _pissed._

 It had only been 3 days, but it was still too long. He wanted to see his best friends. Why did he have to suffer when it was his stupid parents who had their stupid beliefs?

 "Michael, honey, come down here. Dinners ready." His mother called out.

 "I'm not hungry." The man yelled back. He was 21 for christ's sake, and he couldn't even live where he wanted. So here he was, forced to live with his parents until he could find a job and afford a fucking house.

 "You haven't eaten in three days, Michael." His mom yelled.

 "I've eaten, just not with you assholes!"

 "You will not speak to me like that as long as you live under my roof!"

 "Then let me fucking leave and live with Gavin!" He screamed. It was silent for a moment before his mom spoke up.

 "You know that's not possible." She whispered next to the door. Michael rolled his eyes, opened the door, and shoved passed his mom.

 "Where are you-"

 "Out." Was all he said, and he walked out the front door without another word.

* * *

 

 "Fuck." Michael whispered to himself. He managed to get lost in probably the worst looking part of his state. He hoped no one tried to mug him; he didn't want to kill anyone yet.

 As if on cue, a boy, no older than 16, jumped out at Michael. Michael felt a knife prick his neck.

 "Give me your money!" The boy hissed.

 "Fuck you, asshole. I don't have any on me."

 "Bullshit! This may not be the richest state, but I know everyone here has money."

 "Everyone but you, apparently." Sometimes Michael hated his big mouth, because the teen pressed the knife harder into the mans neck.

 "I won't hesitate to kill you, fucker." The teen hissed. Michael stared him in the eyes for a moment, and then kicked him in the nuts. The boy fell down with a startled yelp. Michael grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, and pulled the teen off the ground.

 "I just lost the last five things I care about, so I have nothing left. Don't think I won't kill _you_." Michael said in an angry, hushed tone. He punched the teen in the face, dropped him, and walked away without another word.

* * *

 

 Michael stood at the leftmost border of the state, separating him from one of his best friends. He wondered which one lived to his left, who loved to his right. Based on how the separation worked, he guessed Ryan was to his left, the technology state, and Jack was to his right, the kindness state. He hated how the political leaders had such different views because of how they thought. He thought it was stupid.

 "Technology Solves all Problems." He muttered the new motto of the technology state. "Kindness Cures all Issues. Skill Reaches the Solution. Impulse Fights the Enemy. Leadership Helps all to Succeed." He paused a moment, touching the mark on his arm that ensured he would never leave his state again.

"Anger Kills All."

* * *

 

 "Fucking finally..." Michael muttered, finding a street that he recognized. He started the walk back to his house. He began to think about Ray, what they told each other four days prior. He shook the thought out of his head. He sure as he'll wasn't going to do it, not unless he learned that Ray did. He wouldn't be able to live with himself. When Michael walked into his house, he was surprised to find the house empty, a note left on the counter.

_We know you want to be left alone, so we went to Kathleen's for the weekend. -Mom and Dad_

 "Good riddance. Now I can have some quiet." Michael yawned, walked up to his room, and shut the door. He grabbed a shirt that belonged to Jack. It was very baggy on him, but he didn't mind. He grabbed a hat that was Ryan's, Michael loving that the man's scent still lingered on the clothing. Geoff's gloves, Ray's Rose pj bottoms, and Gavin's teddy bear of all things were in his hands. He felt tears prick his eyes. He missed them. He missed his best friends to death. He wished he could call them more than best friends. And now, he'll never get to.


	2. Gavin's Nightmares

Gavin Free _hated_ goodbyes.

It had been 2 months since he had to say goodbye to his best friends, his crushes, and he was not doing well. Every night, Gavin would have a horrible nightmare, each one ending with the death of one of his friends. Every day while he showered, he would scrub his arms raw trying to get the blood he saw off. He dreaded going to sleep at night, knowing that he would just be woken up by another one of them dying. Sometimes, it was by his hand.

Gavin hated it, he dreaded going to sleep every night. He used to hold an optimistic thought that he would have a nice dream with his boys, but he has long since abandoned the thought.

As Gavin laid awake in his bedroom, he thought of his life. He enjoyed the time with the others, and desperately wished he could just see them one more time. If he went to sleep, he could, but then the dream would just become a nightmare. So he desperately fought the sleep that threatened to overtake him.

_Sweet Dreams._ Gavin heard something whisper within his mind, and he faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

_"Hey, Gav, pass the ball!" Ray yelled, laughing as Gavin ran with the ball._

_"Bloody hell, Ray, give me a chance to score!" He answers back, laughing as well._

_"Not gonna happen, asshole." Geoff called out, easily taking the ball from the brit._

_"God damn, Geoff! Can't you give me a break just once?"_

_"Not even in your dreams asshole- Ah shit." Geoff said, dropping the ball. It rolled onto the street next to them, and he went after it. Out of nowhere, a car materialized. Gavin watched in horror as Geoff was sent flying._

_"Geoff!" He yelled. He looked around, and saw that everyone else was gone. He then ran over to his fallen friend. "Geoff? Geoff?" Gavin cried, checking the man's pulse. He felt none. "This isn't happening! It's not!" Gavin cried. He held on to Geoff's lifeless body, willing himself to wake up._

_"Why, I'm only getting started, Gavin." A voice echoed, and Gavin's vision faded._

* * *

 

Gavin jerked awake, sweat rolling down his face. It was just a dream, he thought. None of it was real. But that wasn't the point. It felt real. Almost every night, he had to live through this. The next night, he tried staying up.

"Maybe if I just stay awake, everything will be fine..." Gavin whispered to himself. He began to think of his 5 friends. How much of a leader Geoff was. How angry Michael got at him. How caring Jack was. How crazy Ryan pretended to be. How funny Ray was. He desperately wanted to see them again; he just wanted to talk to them again. Gavin began to feel sleepy, so he tried to stand up. To his horror, he could not.

"What the hell is going on!" He yelped.

_You can't escape me, Gavin Free._ He heard something whisper, and his vision faded.

* * *

 

_"Gavin, you fucking idiot. You should know not to drink whatever Ryan gives you!" Michael laughed._

_"How was I supposed to know that it was a potion? How was I supposed to know he'd make me a bloody cat?" Gavin wined, looking down at his hand, which had become a tiny paw._

_"I think he's cuter this way." Ray laughed. Gavin pouted, or at least tried to, but he began to feel weird. Something felt off to him. Before anyone could process what was going on, Gavin began to grow larger._

_"Ryan, what the hell is going on?" Geoff demanded, taking a step back._

_"I don't know, I just made a simple transformation potion, he shouldn't be getting bigger!" Ryan said, taking a step back as well._

_"Uh, guys..." Ray stuttered out, his voice trembling. "He didn't just get bigger." Everyone stared at Gavin, who wasn't just a cat anymore, but a lion._

_"Hey, Gav." Ryan said, his voice trembling as well. "Don't worry, I'll-" before he could finish his sentence, Gavin lunged and clawed at Ryan, tearing his chest open._

_No! Gavin though. He couldn't believe what he just did. He just killed Ryan._

_"Good job." A voice echoed. "Very bloody. Don't you want to do it again?"_

"No!" Gavin screamed, waking up and sitting up in his bed. "No." Gavin whispered, tears starting to flow down his face. He laid back down, letting the tears flow freely. He hated this. He hated it. He continued to cry until sleep had taken him away for another nightmare. He wished that once, just once, that he could dream about his best friends and have it end happily. But he knew that they never would, for whenever he was close to sleep, a little voice was always there to whisper.

_Sweet dreams._


End file.
